nightangelfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grunny
Welcome. Please feel free to leave a message for me. New editor Hi, I am a fairly interested fan of the series, (I'm making a game set in the world) and decided i needed a place to turn to other than my own personal notes, so i'll be making a fair few updates and fixes to this wiki if that is okay, namely when i'm feeling bothered 15:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Of course it's OK. :) Let me know if you need any help. Cheers, grunny@nightangel:~$ 11:35, August 26, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki’s Theme... No offense, but it’s quite...boring, I guess. You’re the only Admin here, but you’re not very active (I assume because you’re Staff). Are there other users here you might appoint to Admin so that they can spice this Wiki up a bit? Or maybe you could take a few minutes to do so yourself? I hate to see drab Wikis, especially about stuff by Brent Weeks. ~Ursuul 09:10, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Hi :). Yeah, I've never been able to devote the time to get this wiki going. Did you want to have a shot at updating the theme? Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 09:06, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I mean, sure, but I can’t really adopt this place ATM because I’ve already got an adoption request pending & a few other Wikis to run. I could set up a cooler theme real quick though, & maybe revamp the nav bar, but I don’t really have the time to be as fully devoted to this Wiki as it surely deserves, considering the awesome topic it’s about. However, if you wanted to hook me up as a sysop for a week or so then I definitely think I could make it look a lot more exciting, would be happy to. ~Ursuul 09:28, December 19, 2016 (UTC) :::OK, and yeah, no problem. I have given you admin rights, so feel free to make some tweaks as you see fit and let me know if you need any help. Thanks for helping out. :) Cheers, [[User:Grunny|'grunny']]:~$ 10:09, December 19, 2016 (UTC) No biggie. I’ll be changing it a bit for a few days until I can get a solid theme that I think will be the most exciting for the most people. Thanks for all your help! :D ~Ursuul 10:34, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Technical Question In the TopNav, the Forum Button is displayed in the “On the Wiki” Tab. This redirects to Discussions, but I imagine it would be fairly confusing for new users to see it. I’m trying to change it to say “Discussions” with the CSS content: ""; rule, but it appears not to work/wasn’t designed to replace existing text. I know a way to use JavaScript to append a Discussions Button to the TopNav, & how to use display: none; to make the old Forum button go away, effectively replacing it, but we already have a fair deal of JavaScript being loaded anyway, & I’d prefer not to go that route. You’re Staff, do you know how to change that name from a behind-the-scenes perspective? You’d think it would change by default, but apparently not. In fact, the Forum button showed up when Discussions was enabled lol, which is right odd. If there’s no easy fix to this from your end, then do know a way to use CSS to do it? If there is not way, then I can just use the JS route, but I thought I’d ask you first just in case. :Yep, there's a config variable for it. I have set it to true for this wiki. :) Cheers, grunny@nightangel:~$ 18:14, March 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks.